Dark's kitten
by terminatorluvr
Summary: On his way back from a robbery Kisshu comes across a small black kitten and rescues her but she transforms into a cute young girl whom he begins to fall for but what happens when Ichigo's lover Kisshu appears?


Dark was yet again on his way home from a robbery with a cherry quartz ring that had belonged to a princess who had been betrayed by her lover called "The scorned star fire". He was still thinking of Riku and how much he was attracted to her but was aware that Daisuke was growing close to her too and was thinking of backing off.

Suddenly he heard a noise from down below and stopped in mid flight floating in midair then listened again and heard a faint meowing coming from the streets below. He followed the noise and found a small black kitten with pink eyes, a red ribbon with a cat bell attached to her tail and a collar like one around its neck.

The kitten was dirty and injured to which Dark approached slowly and the kitten looked up at him fearfully and backed away trembling "hey its ok cutie I'm not gonna hurt you" he said gently to which the kitten approached him and he picked it up gently.

As Dark continued to fly home the kitten snuggled into his warm chest lovingly her eyes big and gentle. Dark had to admit this kitten was cuter than most cats and he was growing rather fond of her.

_**At Niwa household**_

Emiko was delighted with the furry friend dark brought home as well as the fact he found the artifact and brought it home safely. She continued to pet the small creature with absolute delight "Oh Dark it's so cute how noble of you to rescue her".

Towa was busy doing the dishes but she also agreed "yes that is one kitten that deserves a medal especially for being so ADORABLE" she cooed from the kitchen.

Dark smiled "yeah I guess she is" he said to which he noticed the cat was looking at him with a slight blush and chuckled "I guess I have another fan well can't help being handsome" to which he kissed the kitten sweetly.

Suddenly a blue light surrounded the cat and Dark covered his face as did the others to which a 16 yr old girl with red hair tied into 2 ponytails in a grey uniform sat on her butt in the middle of the living room.

Daiki stood up "Who on earth are you and what happened to the cute cat?" he asked curiously looking at the schoolgirl who now sat in his living room.

Dark offered her a hand up to which she took gratefully and then dusted herself off "My name is Ichigo Momomiya and I've been cursed into the body of a small kitten whenever I get kissed but its reversed whenever I'm kissed as a cat too" Ichigo explained.

Emiko looked worried "You poor thing is there any way to fix it?" she asked gently sitting next to Ichigo and stroked her back.

Ichigo looked up at Dark and blushed "I…I have to have sex with an angel…" she said nervously.

Dark smirked "Is that it? cos we can do it right now" he teased pulling her close.

Ichigo bonked him on the head crossly "I have to be in LOVE with that angel in order to break the curse!" she snapped to which Dark pouted.

Dark thought for a few seconds then folded his arms and smirked "How do you know you won't fall in love with me?" he teased.

Ichigo looked at him crossly her eyes filled with anger "Because I already LOVE someone" she said crossly and stormed out of the room.

Dark slumped on the couch crossly "Man what a stubborn bitch but she's so cute" he said irritably.

Meanwhile Ichigo went out to the balcony and gazed at the stars thinking of Kisshu "Oh Kisshu I wish I could find you why did we have to be separated?" she sniffed tearfully.

_**Flashback**_

The blue knight and Kisshu are fighting over Ichigo but she wants to be with Kisshu because she has fallen for him but Masaya won't accept that she never loved him and only ever admired him.

Ichigo starts crying "Please stop Masaya I just want to have a normal life with Kisshu I don't LOVE you" she sobs.

Masaya kicks Kisshu in the gut injuring him "I don't believe that you're being manipulated by this elf bastard he's always stalking you" he snaps crossly.

Kisshu staggers backwards clutching his gut and see's Ichigo looking tearful "its ok kitten I'll kick this guys a** and when I do I'll kiss you in front of him" he teases.

Masaya is angered by this "SHUT UP YOU A*****E!" he roars angrily lunging at Kisshu.

Kisshu is injured but manages to teleport after stabbing Masaya in the shoulder and breaking one of his legs. He glances at Ichigo weakly and smiles "I'll find you kitten I swear" he says weakly and teleports Ichigo to a place where Masaya won't find her.

_**Now**_

Ichigo wipes away the tears that spill over "Kisshu I wish you were here with me" she sniffs wrapping her arms around herself. Dark appears before her suddenly with his black wings making her jump then he settles on the ledge and smiles to which Ichigo looks irritated "What are you doing here can't I get ANY peace from you?" she snaps.

Dark sighs crossly "I came to apologize I didn't mean to make you mad but you are rather cute plus I couldn't help but think that you having to sleep with me was a bonus" he admitted.

Ichigo pouted sulkily "I guess but you didn't have to act all high and mighty about it" she said crossly.

Dark became annoyed "I was NOT all high and mighty!" he snapped crossly.

Ichigo glared at him crossly "yes you were and you acted like a jerk too like I was just a toy for your amusement!" she snapped. Ichigo turned and made her way to the bathroom crossly but Dark grabbed her arm "Lemme go!" she yelled.

"Where are you going?" Dark asked crossly; he didn't like to admit it but he was worried about her she was only a girl and she could end up getting hurt if she turned into a cat.

Ichigo froze "To take a bath at least I'll have some privacy there and if you DARE come in I'll scratch your pretty boy face GOT IT?!" she snapped and pulled her hand free.

_**Downstairs**_

Dark was sulking on the couch "She called me a JERK how dare she I wasn't a jerk!" he muttered crossly his hands clenched into fists.

Emiko sighed and sat next to Dark "Your approaching her like any other girl Dark she's not an object who'll follow you like that airhead Risa, she's been hurt by a tragic event you need to be kind and gentle to her" she explained.

Kousuke nodded "That's right Dark it may take a while but she'll soon warm up to you if you show her what a nice guy you can be deep down" he said kindly.

Towa nodded "She's right Dark you have to have faith in yourself and your charms but dig deep down to that kind soul within you" she agreed.

Dark sighed exasperatedly "Ok I'll give it a try but if this plan doesn't work I'm doing it my way and I want no complaints" he said crossly as he got up from the couch and made his way upstairs.


End file.
